The Clique Winter Collection: Massie
by theycallmemichelle
Summary: Ever wondered what happened in that christmas vacation between Revenge of the Wannabes and Invasion of the Boy Snatchers? Well, Shellygirl presents: The Clique Winter Collection! This is Massie's story about her and Claire in Aspen.
1. MASSIE IS COOLER THAN ICE

**MASSIE IS COOLER THAN ICE**

It's Christmas vay-k for the alpha of seventh grade—and that means snuggling up next to hawties by the lodge fire! That's right, she and Claire (along with their families) are spending the vacation in the winter wonderland of the world, Aspen!

However, Massie is shocked to find that the minute she steps foot on the snow of their vacation-location, boys don't come flocking to her like bees to honey! Instead, they are swarming around Aspen's honeycomb—skilled and sultry skier, Kristina Svitsnerchi.

Massie will have to find her own two feet on skis if she hopes to claim new territory for her ever-expanding social kingdom—let the snow shoed claws come out!


	2. Gibberish and Girly Arguments

Aspen, Colorado – Ajax Ski Resort

Emperor Penguin Lodge

December 22nd

3: 56 P.M

"Rate me," Massie Block requested, standing up and adjusting her webcam so that the rest of the Pretty Committee could see her ah-mazing outfit.

There were four small boxes on the computer screen, containing each of her best friends sitting at their computer desks on vacation. Alicia Rivera was in Spain, Dylan Marvil was on a cruise to the Carribbean, Kristen Gregory was staying home, and Claire Lyons was still in Westchester, but her and her family would be joining the Blocks in Aspen within a day or two.

"I'm wearing a brown V neck CableTunic sweater, topped with a brand new purple poncho that was an early christmas present from my parents. Love them! Anyway, for shoes I have these yummy high-heel sheepskin Ugg boots, which have this delicious pair of light-wash destroyed skinny jeans from Wet Seal neatly tucked into them.

"On my head I have these _ah_-dorable fox-fur earmuffs…" Massie stopped, waiting for the PC's reaction. Their eyes were wide and questioning. "_Faux_ fur, guys," she reassured them. She mentally giggled as her friends sighed with relief. "Also on my face is Glossip Girl lip gloss—Ice Cold Flavor," she added with a wink and an air-kiss, causing a ripple of giggles to pass through all five girls.

"From my parents as yet another early gift is a kuh-yoot M necklace, which is displayed perfectly in my V neck, _non_?" she giggled. "Pardon my French," she added.

"Pardoned!" Alicia laughed, pointing her index finger in the air.

Massie giggled. "So…what do you think?" she asked, spinning around with her arms spread.

"Luh-v it," Alicia purred, giving Massie a thumbs-up. "9.7!" she announced.

"I think it's _ah_-dorable, and I give it a 9.5!" Dylan squeaked, air-clapping. The vision of Dylan lurched side-to-side as the cruise-liner she was on rocked. "Ack! This cruise is _so _stupid," she complained when the webcam was straightened. "I've been to the Bahamas _twice_ in my life, and my Mother just _has_ to drag me there again when I could be in Aspen with _you_, Mass!" she pouted, crossing her arms.

"Massie invited you to Aspen?" All three excluded PC members shrieked. Ahb-viously they had gotten the memo that they hadn't been invited…

"Oops," Dylan sighed, biting her lip. Claire, Kristen, and Alicia glared in different directions on their quad. They concentrated hard, as if they were trying to make something weird happen…like an earthquake, or something.

"What are you doing?" Massie asked, sitting at her laptop again and peering at the bewildering BFFs.

"Glaring at Dylan," Alicia replied, not looking away.

"Duh, what else?" Kristen snorted.

"Wait, why is Kuh-laire glaring? She actually gets to go while I'm stuck here with my uber-crazy Spain-inhabitating family—the Callases!" Alicia snapped, shuddering.

"Yeah, at least you're going somewhere, Claire," Kristen sighed, breaking her glare and propping her chin up with her hands. "I'm stuck here all winter!" she complained, pouting.

"And I'm going to the stupid Bahamas with my Mother," Dylan added, scowling.

"Look, it's not my fault I'm going to Aspen!" Claire snapped with a new confidence. It quickly died down, though, when Dylan, Kristen, and Alicia shot daggers at her. "Believe me, I'd rather be in Kristen's place. I was planning on hanging out with Cam and Layne, or something…" she mumbled shyly. "No, I get to go to some frigid type of skiing heaven in the middle of Colorado for a week and freeze my butt off!" Claire sighed, rolling her eyes.

The Pretty Committee—including Massie—gasped and stared at Claire. "Wh_aaaat_?" Dylan shrieked.

"I'd rather freeze my butt off than stay in this dump!" Kristen shrilled.

"If you're so afraid of 'freezing your butt off', then why don't you just nawt come _at all_?" Massie snapped, giving Claire the death glare. How dare she complain? Massie was her only link into the world of TPC, and Claire _complains_ of a little cold weather? She practically invented Kuh-laire, for Gawd's sake!

"Yeah, Kuh-laire," Alicia agreed, smirking. Massie could tell that Alicia was happy about Massie's snap. Ever since Alicia re-joined the PC and Claire was allowed to stay in, Alicia had gotten a crazy idea that Massie favored Claire over her and was planning to ditch Alicia as beta. It was so LBR-ish and EW-like, but Massie could relate.

Massie closed her eyes and counted back from ten. _Ten, nine, eight…_ "Hey, Massie," Kristen simpered, secretly taunting Claire. _Five, four…_ "Since Claire is being _so_ ungrateful, why don't you invite my family instead?" she asked, lowering her eyelids at Claire, who ducked her head. _Zero._

"Okay—one, Kristen, is because I invited Claire, my friend, first; and two, Claire's family can actually _afford _a trip to Colorado. Case closed," Massie explained to a scowling Kristen with a raised eyebrow and a smirk.

"What_ever_," Kristen groaned. "Skiing is _bo_-ring, anyway," she added, rolling her eyes. Ahb-viously she added the eye-roll to escape meeting Massie's eyes. Liar.

"Fine," Massie sighed. "If you don't want to go, then…"

"No! I want to go!" Kristen blurted, shooting forward in her seat and practically pressing her nose to the computer screen desperately, her eyes wider than frisbees.

"Too late! Claire, you're offically re-invited," Massie giggled. Claire beamed, and Kristen pouted, crossing her arms.

Massie laughed again. She loved her friends, however wacky they may become. She leaned back in her chair and observed the cottage. It had the most Ralph Lauren-iest feel, but it had a Victorian style. Massie loved it because it was called the Emperor Penguin lodge—the perfect cabin for the empress of Westchester.

A twin-sized smoky-purple bed covered with heaps of pillows and comforters sat at one end of the room, by the windows. A few feet away, a small white desk similar to the one Massie owned at home sat with the lodge telephone and Massie's laptop. As her desktop wallpaper she had set a picture of her and the Pretty Committee arm-in-arm at a school dance, grinning.

A royal antique armchair was for Massie's use, and it was the chair her butt occupied at the moment. Above her bed, a modern-looking clock hung, reading 4:01 P.M. A tier elk antler chandelier (fake) hung from the ceiling near the window farthest from her bed. A twenty-eight inch Simson fireplace with a cherry finish sat at the right-end wall. An ah-dorable purple penguin mural hung above it, with the words "Emperor Penguin Lodge" written at the top-right corner in an ornamental script. A (fake) deer head hung on a plaque above it.

A few feet away from Massie's bed was a brand-new designer canopy dog-sized bed, where her black pug, Bean, was napping. Massie smiled, held one finger to the computer screen as in saying, "Just a sec," and quietly walked over to the bed. She could see the PC craning their necks to the left to try and see where/what she was doing/going. Massie scooped Bean up in her arms and sat back at her desk, holding Bean like Paris Hilton up to the computer screen.

"Bean is wearing identical faux fur earmuffs on her head. She is also wearing a deep purple cashmere doggy-sweater with a purple color that has Tiffany charms hanging from it," Massie announced, turning her wrist to rotate Bean as much as she could. Bean shook the sleep out of her blinking eyes and sniffed the air, trying to find Massie.

"Eh," Alicia squeaked.

"Ma," Dylan burped.

"Gawd," Kristen gasped.

"Sheissocute!" Claire blurted, bouncing in her seat, her blonde ponytail flopping all over the place.

"Duh," Alicia scoffed, rolling her eyes and examining her freshly manicured fingernails. Claire just bit hers nervously.

"Come awn," Massie warned, raising her eyebrows. "Rate her!"

"Ten!" Dylan burped, causing TPC to giggle collectively.

"_Ah_-greed," Kristen nodded, grinning.

"Given," Alicia agreed.

"Definitely," Claire said, smiling, but froze when Alicia shot a glare her way.

"'Kay! Bean, congratulations, you are a…_ten_!" Massie squealed, hugging Bean to her chest while the pug-fashion-statement tried to lick her chin.

Suddenly a young woman with tanned skin and long black hair poked into Alicia's quad. She had red-red lips and brown-brown eyes with pink-pink blush. "Alicia," she began, annoyed, as she squinted at TPC through the screen. "¿_Qué haces_? _Le dije que fuera la luz media hora_! _Sin embargo_, _aquí tú eres_, _lo ajeno con sus amigos americanos_," The woman scolded, spitting out _americanos_. Something told Massie that Alicia's unknown relative had something against Americans…maybe that was why her father had to change his name from Rivers to Rivera and say that he lived in Barcelona instead of Brooklyn?

"Isabel!_ Usted es embarazoso me delante de mis amigos_!" Alicia gasped, gesturing towards TPC. "Guys, this is my maternal cousin, Isabel Callas," she began, rolling her eyes and jabbing her thumb towards the nosy lady. "Isabel, _estos son mis mejores amigos del hogar: _Massie Block_, _Kristen Gregory_, y _Dylan Marvil," Alicia introduced, gesturing to Massie, Kristen, and Dylan…but not Claire. Massie grew suspicious and raised her eyebrows at Alicia, flicking her eyes in Claire's direction, who was biting her lip and ducking her head. Isabel flicked her eyes from Alicia to Massie and then back to Alicia. Lather, rinse, repeat.

Alicia endured Massie's stare until she groaned, rolling her eyes. "_Y esto es _Claire Lyons," she continued quickly, flicking her wrist at Claire's quad.

"_Sí_, _sí_, _encantado de conocerle_," Isabel said, rolling her eyes.

"Isabel said it was nice to meet you," Alicia translated.

"_Y ahora_ ... _la cama_!" Isabel commanded, pointing to somewhere off-screen. "¿_Qué_?_ Pero es sólo diez de la noche_!_ Mamá me permite permanecer hasta once_," Alicia argued, crossing her arms and sticking her nose up in the air."_Su madre no está aquí ahora mismo_,_ y no me importa_!_ Ir_._ Para_._ Cama_._ Ahora_!" Isabel protested, her face getting red.

"_Estupendo_!_ Dios _..." Alicia groaned, rolling her eyes. Isabel glanced at TPC once more and disappeared from the quad.

"_Usted se ha dormido mejor cuando yo a usted comprobar más tarde_," Isabel called.

"_Bien_, _bien_!" Alicia snapped, waving her hand dismissively.

"What was _that_ all about?" Kristen demanded, squinting after Isabel.

"Tell you later," Alicia whispered. "I have to go to bed now, since it's ten o'clock here, but I'll text later," she assured.

"Ten o'clock?" Massie repeated with a slight laugh.

"Yeah. The Callases have light's out at _nine_-_thirty_," Alicia groaned. "I just ignored them." She giggled.

"Suh-noozer!" Dylan joked, her hands folded under her cheek as if she was sleeping. "It's six in the afternoon here," she said.

"Same," Kristen and Claire said in unison.

"It's four o'clock here," Massie said.

"Anyway," Alicia continued. "Mass, I'm planning this huge party at my house as a Welcome-back-to-Westchester sort of thing. The guests of honor? My four best friends and I!" Alicia announced, air-clapping. Kristen and Dylan followed. Claire ducked her head in shame.

"Alicia"—Massie began firmly.

"Well, I really have to go!" Alicia interrupted. "Heart you," she saluted, blowing air-kisses to everyone but Claire. Massie tried to say something to Alicia, but her quad had already gone dark.

"Same," Dylan sing-songed, and her quad went dark.

"I have to go, too," Kristen sighed.

"I'll see you later, Kriste"—Claire tried, but Kristen's quad went dark. Claire sighed and bit her lip.

"You have plans with Kristen?" Massie assumed, leaning forward in her chair. She pressed a button on her webcam so that the whole screen held Claire's face instead of her tiny face and ¾ of darkness.

"Sort of," Claire replied. "I invited her over to help me finish packing…she said the only reason she didn't refuse was because she had absolutely nothing else to do," she laughed fakely, f-iling as if it was nothing.

Massie pouted, then half-smiled at Claire. "Aw, it'll be okay," Massie assured. "They just need to get used to you a little more," she continued. She giggled and pressed her index finger to the screen. Claire giggled for real and pressed her finger to Massie's. The two sat for a minute, giggling.

"I guess I'd better go," Claire sighed, bummed, and removed her finger.

"Me too," Massie agreed, removing hers as well.

"See you in a couple days," Claire reminded, smiling.

"'Kay," Massie giggled. "Heart you," she saluted, blowing an air-kiss. Claire waved as Massie shut off the webcam. Claire was gone.

**A/N Not an awesome chapter, but oh, well. Hey, anyone ever heard of polyvore? I have an account on it, and I make a whole bunch of clique sets for PSILU and the winter collection! Just go to the website, type in StyleFashionAndMore in the search bar, and then click Members on the tab. There I am with the Bridgit Mendler (A.K.A Movie-Kristen) icon!**


	3. Too bad Swedish isn't Mass' 2nd language

Aspen, Colorado – Ajax Ski Resort

Ski Lodge

December 22nd

4:05 PM

Massie handed the lodge receptionist her family membership card and strode into the main room once the card had been swiped, returned, and the double doors had been opened by two concierges, by special request by yours truly.

She held Bean to her breast and held her head high, tucking the card into her Louis Vuitton with the talent of a pick-pocketer.

Usually Massie's breath was taken away every year when she first entered the lodge, wowed by its precise furnishings and brand-spanking-new renovations. No, this year she was too distracted by all the boys.

"So many cute boys…" she sighed to Bean in a low voice. "See anything you like?"

Bean whimpered and flicked her black ears in the direction of a _very_ hawt guy with tousled blond hair that hung so ah-dorably in his cerulean eyes. Standing beside him was a majestic-as-a-pug-can-be brown pug, looking loyal and very handsome—for a dog, that is.

"Nicely chosen," Massie complimented to the smitten pup. Bean licked her lips in response, ahb-viously touching up before the meeting. Massie touched up a little herself by re-applying her Glossip Girl gloss on her never-chapped lips.

Massie took a confident step forward, but her Uggs slid a little on the freshly-waxed floor and made a loud _schrweeeeek _noise that was so piercing, it even caused poor Bean to duck her head.

All the boys—_all _of them—lifted their heads from whatever they were doing (i.e. polishing their snowboards, zipping their jackets, looking incredibly hawt, etc.) and looked at Massie—no, _gazed_.

She, assuming that they had immediately fell under her (and Bean's) spell of cuteness, smiled like the proud Queen she was.

"Oh, my God!"

"It's her—it's really _her_!"

"She is _so_ much hotter in person!"

"Quick—before she gets away!"

Those collective male voices and more overlapped each other as their owners hastily stood and dashed in Massie's direction.

"No, stop. Puh-lease, you're too kind," Massie giggled, raising her hand in greeting and as if to silence them and to nawt get to close to Her Royal Hawt-Highness.

Unfortunately, the guys totally ignored her and sped behind her, their momentum tousling Massie's perfectly styled hair and possibly tangled what could nawt be tangled. She gasped and whirled around on her heels, causing Bean's head to reel.

A tall black-haired teenage girl about five feet tall stood on the threshold of the lodge's main room, wearing a pink skiing suit and holding a skiing helmet face up. She finger-combed her hat-hair that surprisingly looked ah-mazing.

The girl flashed a perfectly white smile at the boys that were practically throwing themselves at her, as a Swedish Lapphundpuppy poked its head out of the helmet and bared its fangs, growling and yapping at the boys when they came too close.

The guys stayed an appropriate distance from the girl—and the dog—as they made an aisle for her to walk down…towards Massie. Massie finger-combed her hair held Bean protectively from the creepy Swedish Lapphund as the girl parted her lips to speak.

"_Hej, jag heter Christina Svitsnerchi. Jag har tittar du på ett tag nu. Visste du faktiskt tror att dessa pojkar skulle strömma till dig? Vad en ful hund, förresten_," she simpered in Swedish, smirking at Massie while the boys snickered collectively.

"Ex-kuh-yoos me?" Massie demanded, tapping her foot.

"_Denna flicka har inte ens vet svenska!_" Christina threw her head back and laughed while the guys gazed at the locks of black hair that escaped from being in front of her shoulders. "I said, did you actually sink zat zees boys vould flock to you over me? I also said your dog vas ugly. Compared to my precious pup, anyvay," she giggled, giving her dog a pat.

Massie's jaw fell. "What about that guy's dog?" she retorted, pointing her finger immaturely at the cute guy with the brown pug.

"His dog is brown. Yours is black. End of zee story." Christina replied, shrugging as if it were that simple.

"_Your_ dog is black," Massie pointed out, running out of things to say.

"True, but Snö is not a pug, now is he? _Nej_!" she cackled.

**A/N Since just about none of you read my A/N's, here's one right now. I'm thinking about making this story all 5 collections, like each chapter will be a different PC member's p.o.v. Thoughts? BTW, ****Snö means Snow in Swedish, and is the name of Christina's Swedish Lapphund, which is a dog from Sweden.**

"Whatevs," Massie scowled, placing her free hand on her hip and giving Bean a supportive squeeze with the other.

"See, boys? Zey alvays give up." Christina said to the boys, gesturing to Massie with her free pale hand.

"I do nawt!" Massie protested, stamping her foot. "Who are you anyway? You look like some amateur Blister to me."

"Who am I? Who am I, she says!" Christina guffawed, covering her open mouth. "I, oh _okunigga ett_, am the one and only Christina Svitsnerchi, famous skier of Sweden and soon-to-be Olympic gold-medallist! I holiday in Aspen often," she explained.

"More like a soon-to-be used-to-be! You are trespassing awn my Winter turf," Massie shot back, raising one eyebrow perfectly.

"Your turf? _Hur söta_. Not for long, little girl!" Christina protested, turning on her boot-clad heel and sauntering away, followed by the gaggle of ogling guys.

"What an LBR. Right, Bean?" Massie whispered to Bean shakily. Bean whimpered as if to say, 'as if'.

How right she was indeed.


End file.
